


Obsidian Heart

by Eagles_and_Dragons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, HashiMada, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagles_and_Dragons/pseuds/Eagles_and_Dragons
Summary: Madara was a rabid dog only fit for putting down. This was what everyone in the village said.But not Hashirama.





	Obsidian Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my midnight ramblings because there isn't enough Hashimada in the world, enjoy

Madara was a rabid dog only fit for putting down. This was what everyone said.

But not Hashirama.

Hashirama would never let that happen. He cared too much. He loved him too much. 

He was supposed to be producing heirs. The elders have certainly been trying to make him settle down with a wife. But Hashirama would never. Not when he had Madara by his side. 

Hashirama woke up every day praying that when he opened his eyes, he'll see that mane of black hair lying next to him. It meant that Madara hasn't left the village. He hadn't given up on Konoha.

He hasn't given up on him. 

He sees the haunted look on Madara's face when he thought he wasn't looking. It was a look he knew well now. The look of a man who has nothing to live for. Hashirama knew better than anyone that Madara was made for protecting. It was written in his DNA, the primal instinct to protect all that is close to him. 

So when he had lost his brother, it had torn an unhealable wound in his heart. Hashirama could see it bleeding every day, haemorrhaging out all his capacity for love and compassion. Hashirama had tried to heal that wound, stitch up his still beating heart, to keep in the Madara he used to know. 

He poured his love into this man, full of kisses and fond touches and soft whispers of affection into his ear when they were alone. Madara always seemed to shake when Hashirama did this like he was so unfamiliar to love that he didn't know what to do with himself. At first, he used to react violently, yelling at Hashirama that he didn't need to be told such lies. He would lash out as if killing Hashirama would be the quickest way to release his torment. 

Those nights would turn into vicious fights, which Hashirama would always win. Madara doesn't want to kill you, He'd say to himself. He's just afraid of love.  
Those nights would end with Hashirama physically restraining him, forcing the Uchiha to hear his genuine words of love. Madara would often calm down quickly, but he could never quite stop the shaking.

It took a long time for Madara to realise that Hashirama actually loved him. The fighting stopped after that. Hashirama started to see the Madara he knew back when they were children. It made his heart swell with joy. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect. 

That was when the rumours started.

Madara had forcibly taken his brother's eyes, they murmured.  
Madara was power hungry, they whispered.  
He is not fit to be clan leader, they gossiped.

When Hashirama had heard it, he had replied back sharply, "Madara would never hurt his brother!" He'd personally deal with anyone who so much breathed such a rumour. 

This didn't stop Madara from hearing it.

At first, it seemed like it didn't bother him. But then the rumours grew louder and the Uchiha started to show their disgust and openly disrespected their clan leader. Madara would put them in their place, as any leader would. Calmly and sternly. It was then, that Hashirama noticed the difference. 

The wound to his heart was back. But this time, it will never heal. 

There were no words, no actions that Hashirama could do that would ever heal the betrayal of his clan. The clan that he had only strived to protect. Once again, Madara had lost another thing he was supposed to fight for. 

Hashirama thought he hated when Madara was angry and upset the most. This quickly changed. A cold Madara so much worse. His heart was no longer shrivelled dry of emotions. It was black and cold like obsidian. So hard that no one would ever be able to hurt it again. 

This was not a heart capable of feeling love anymore. Madara was truly lost now.


End file.
